1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heating system having an electrical heating conductor arrangement, which is integrated into a flexible heating body, which can be connected to a supply voltage by a connecting cable and which has a first conductor and an adjacent second conductor, placed in series with the first and separated from it by an insulating device, having a heating circuit formed by the heating conductor arrangement and further elements, including a control element for a heating current, and having a control circuit connected to the control element for affecting the heating current and regulating the temperature.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Such a heating system has been generally disclosed in European Patent Reference EP 0 562 850 A2, wherein the particular purpose is a circuit for protecting the electrical heating conductor integrated into the flexible heating body against rising temperatures. The control circuit thus has a temperature regulating circuit, by which a heating current is varied via a control element in the form of a thyristor, for example by a phase control, for maintaining a desired temperature. Other embodiments of the control element, for example a mechanical, thermal or other electronic switch, are also mentioned. A control by pulse packets is also possible.